Existing technologies that transfer power from a source to a load utilize converters that use capacitors as DC capacitive storage. Typically, DC capacitive storage systems have been used for size, and cost reasons. In such cases, the energy is stored within the capacitor as ½CV^2. That is, generally speaking, the capacitor stores energy in the form of an electrical charge that produces a potential difference across the capacitor plates. One of the issues with such circuits is that they require rectification, direct wire connection, current pulses, DC regulator circuits for DC output, inverters to reproduce square wave outputs or more complex digital to analog power shapers to recreate AC sine waves and other such complexities. Additionally, such previous electronic converter circuits using DC capacitive storage typically receive an input alternating current (AC) signal and are converted to direct current (DC) to allow for the energy storage within the capacitor thereby outputting a DC signal to a load
Existing converters change from high voltage DC input to a lower voltage DC output by storing by charging an inductor and allowing the current to continue flowing to the load thru a free-wheeling diode or some other active return switch. It should be noted that this is a one directional path of power from input to output. When there is little or no load connected, there usually is a minimum discharge circuit and the charging pulsed must be minimized or shut off periodically to prevent overvoltage at the load side. Additionally, minimum on/off pulses force a limit to the maximum ratio of output to input voltage range.